


[podfic] (un)lucky circumstance by orphan_account

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: NATURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Abe Haruno | Haru Has No Chill, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choi Yubin | Chaebin is a Panicked Gay, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Even a car breakdown on a road trip can have a silver lining.
Relationships: Choi Yubin | Chaebin/Kim Saerok | Saebom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[podfic] (un)lucky circumstance by orphan_account

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(un)lucky circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604273) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to the24thkey for reccing such a lovely fic!

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:48 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.1 MB)



#### Streaming




#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/unlucky-circumstance-by-orphan-account-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** (un)lucky circumstance 
  * **Author:** orphan_account 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [black asphalt road near snow covered mountain during daytime](https://unsplash.com/photos/7WVGnZdgLPU) by [amir soltani](https://unsplash.com/@swltni) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Voiceteam: In Their Shoes](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/5499.html) mystery box challenge for day two.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
